spyro a new dark master
by Espeon X
Summary: what would hapen if cynder failed to save spyro from the well of souls.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Cynder failed to save Spyro from the Well of Souls?

After the battle at the well of souls. Spyro would be engulfed by the well of souls. Cynder would jump to try and save Spyro from being corrupted but before she could an ape knocked her out of the well of souls starts shaking wildly a massive explosion of dark energy erupts from it sending a wave all across the world waking up creatures of pure and utter darkness. Dracoliches the skeletal dragons of the past dark masters and dragons throughout the ages now to obey the commands of the newest dark master. Cynder looks up as Spyro's bright purple scales have now darkened the gold being darker, with spikes on his shoulders and glowing white eyes, his size being tall as Malefor, his tail spike sharper than ever, his claws as sharp as knives.

Cynder looks at him with tears and flys off,Spyro roars with the force of thunder. While Cynder is flying a dark dragon swoops into cynder hitting her hard in the head rendering her unconscious as he grabs her and flys her to his house chaining her up in a room filled with other female dragons of all different sizes and ages. Collared and chained so they could not escape. The male leaves the room as the only light allowing them to see is that of the torches on the wall. A little dragon cries as shes only an orphan but she's scared of being hurt as Cynder awakens looking at the little one and reasures her everything will be alright. The sun falls and the moon rises the only sound heard other then the little dragon's whimpers of fear, would be crickets until a massive crash interupts the silence as the sounds of fighting are heard upstairs.

The slave driver is tackled through the door by a white and gold dragon. He slashes the chains off the females using his claws and shouts "Sis get these girls out of here!". Apocolytha nods "got it" she says. Using her energy as a portal opens under each of the females who were captured as they were sent to the head quarters, led by Flare and Vengence the parents of Excellion,Apocolytha and their little girls appear in the temple they see Flare. "Welcome ladies to our sanctuary it is safe here and 3084 miles from danger,and Welcome to you Cynder daughter of darkness". Cynder looks up at her "hello and thank you miss" the portals open as Excellion and Apocolytha pop through and walk over as Flare speaks."Great job my kids you saved another group from The dark master slave driver".

Excellion looks at Cynder his white and gold scales glimmering in the light of the chandelier his horns like Cynders but razor sharp forming almost a crown shape and smaller, his tail spike like a trident with 3 scythe blades forming the 3 points,his wing bones on the exterior sharpened to cut through most material if needed. His sister Apocolytha has a single tail spike almost like Spyro's but on the edges are two curved out hook points like a scythe her wings narrow and thin to allow her into narrow flying spaces allowing her a swift and speedy flight as her horns are exactly like Cynder's but a little thinner.

Ragnarok their little brother comes out from behind their father Vengence as his tail was like a mace made out of scythes his wings broad but his horns almost like spyro's but curved around almost forming a helment, his scales red and black. The Mother also known as Flare her scales are red and pink with a tail almost like a sword narrow and sharp. While their father Vengence has black scales with a green underbelly, his tail like a massive scythe that has been serrated as she looks upon the saved females.

Flare looks to all of the saved female dragons " Your all welcome to stay if you like there will be food for all of you and plenty of rooms". The females all chat upon themselves as Cynder looks at them. "Thank you very much ma'am we'll take you upon your kind offer and stay". They move to the dining hall. A Light purple and black underbelly dragon was setting the table her horns are exactly like Cynders, as the scales running up her back are hot pink and black, her tail spike a heart with a hallowed line in it allowing it to open and close at will as its sharp like a knife.

Flare speaks, "Everyone this is KatAleena our kitchen cooking and baking expert". Kataleena looks upon all the rescued females with her sky blue eyes as she speaks softly but kindly."Welcome everyone dinner will be done in a few hours". She walks back to the kitchen instructing the other cooks kindly as she works on something special for all of them. Apocolytha heads to the library to study, Excellion sits down relaxing,and Ragnarok still only being a little dragon goes to the new females and sniffs them to learn their scents as he loves to sniff things. Vengence looks to Flare and speaks."Intellegence tells me a new darkness has arisen they've been seeing skeletal dragons soar the skies all heading towards one point'. Flare looks at him and whispers. "The well of souls?". Vengence nods and looks at the rescued females "We must keep them safe".

Cynder walks around and follows Apocolytha to the library as she looks it is massive 90x the size of the biggest library in warfang. Cynder grabs a book covered in purple runes as she reads it. The book being about the secrets of the well of souls written by Lythos and Mythos as she reads she learns that any who fall into the well of souls becomes the new dark master and that the only way to save them is to either kill them or have them break the curse them selves by touching their heart with one they truely care about. Apocolytha looks at cynder," Your reading the journal of Mythos and Lythos when they journeyed to the well of souls, and learned the secret when the very first dark master arose. Maltheater and the things he did tore the world apart dividing the first guardians into war. The guardians before Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador their ancestors were at war cause of the things Maltheator did and if we don't end the new one who has rissen we will all die as the new ones will fight no one will be able to stop the destruction of the world".

Cynder looks at her as her eyes are about to start shedding tears."I can't end him that is Spyro and I love him". Apocolytha looks at her. "I'm sorry cynder but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and you need to prioritize the values of everyones lives against the one you love". Cynder looks at her about to cry. "But I can't do it, I can't hurt him. Maybe I can make him reconnect to who he truely is". Apocolytha looks at her. "You can try but if it fails he'll have to be taken out so I hope your prepared when you are ready I'll take you to him and you can try your plan". Cynder nods as the dinner bell rings as they all head downstairs. "I am Apocolytha Mavros and its great to meet you Cynder I hope your plan works". Cynder looks at her with hope in her eyes. "I know it will work it just has too".

Mean while in Warfang a mass hysteria breaks out as Dracoliches and the new dark master Spyro. Once known as the great dragon every one hoped would save them now turned into a dark master like Malefor. As they start destroying the cities, the Guardians try to halt their advances by uniting their attacks to hopefully stop them. It all ended in vain as Spyro blasts each of them out of the air with ease as the Dracoliches destroy buildings, looking for females to form the dark masters breeders so he will have a mass growing army of dragons. Once they have captured enough they left as Spyro destroys the Guardian's tower and flies off.

When the time comes to form the mass growing army of the dark master as Terrador looks at the other guardians." We have failed my friends our hopes have burdened the young dragon weve trained into the new threat and with him growing more powerful so do his forces. We need to get help or the world as I fear it is doomed ". Ignitus looks at them. " Your right he must be stopped before this gets out of hand and ends the world. Volteer head to the East look for help, Cyril you take the North, Terrador you take South and I'll take West. We must stop spyro at all costs ". They nod and take off to the four core directions of the world to find help as Spyro lands back in the well of souls to look upon the females that were captured by his forces as they all tremble in fear scared of what will happen to them.

Back in the Mavros tower every one is eating and conversating between eachother as Excellion, Apocolytha and Cynder are all talking about their plan. "One week from now we'll try cynders plan and hopefully snap spyro out of it but till then we need to train and grow stronger other wise we will be wiped out" says Apocolytha. They all nod and finish eating before heading to the training chambers to train for the week ahead.

-One Week Later-

Excellion wakes up from his bed as he stretches and steps out of his room silently to not wake up his brother as he goes to Cynders and Apocolythas room and gently opens the door and nudges them awake before talking to them. "Today is the day we put cynders plan into action. Cynder are you ready?". Cynder nods " Lets save Spyro ". Apocolytha smiles and uses her breath power of spacial energy to open a portal as they all hop through and land at the well of souls base chamber. They look around as there are hundreds of nests each filled with eggs being warmed by a great fire. Cynder looks terrified hoping that this isn't Spyros doing as they see a bunch of females in a circle surrounding Spyro. Cynder whimpers and steps over them and looks at Spyro.

"Tell me you didn't do this show me there is still part of you that is the dragon that I fell in love with". Spyros eyes open they narrow as he growls seeing her as any bit of Spyro that was left in that darkened shell was not enough to break free as she jumps back. He charges up a ball of dark plasma,and fires a direct beam of it at the trio. Apocolytha opens a portal last second sending the blast into a grove of trees as he roars loudly not only waking up the females who have born his army but also fell under his control, they all rush at the trio as Excellion prepares to attack, Apocolytha stops him. "NO Excellion! They're still normal females and hurting them would ruin what we fight for". He nods as they take off and fly into a new portal back to the tower. Cynder lays back in her bed crying, "w...we failed h...he isnt in there".

Apocolytha looks at her and hugs her as Excellion punches the wall and walks out to the pool of visions and looks deep into it." Give us a way we can stop this threat,If spyro isn't stopped the world will end". The pool of visions glow as the Chronicler shows himself. " Excellion Spyro has been absorbed by the well of souls there is no way to save him except one he must retrieve my powers as I need to proclaim him my successor one with my powers should be able to stop him and if I grant him my powers the light and darkness should seperate bringing him back and turning the darkness into its own form ". Excellion nods "But you'd have to come here and fight Spyro". The Chronicler nods. "I'll be there in four weeks time and hopefully this works". Excellion sighs. " I hope so cause if this doesn't work we are all doomed ".

-End of Chapter One- 


	2. A Dark Day and a Noble Sacrifice

Chapter 2 A Dark Day and a Noble Sacrifice

The next day Vengence would take to the skies to meet up with some of his old buddies from his fighting days as theres 4 other dragons one is silver and green his name is Tank another is blue with special markings whose name is Runic while the other 2 one is blood red and silver Azrael and the last one a female a yellow and black dragon her name is Serenity. While they fly over head they see multiple areas below loaded with smoke and destruction. As they land they can alot of dead dragons littering the streets when Serenity looks like shes about to be sick. This is horrible who would do such a horrible thing to these young dragons.

Runic looks at the carnage and then at Vengence. Whatever did this has no morrals or standards look at these corpses some are torn limb from limb while others are killed neatly with their heads missing but if you look closely what do you see about all of these dragons who were killed. Azrael looks at all of them seeing that none of the corpses were females when he looks back at the group. all these corpses were males there were no female corpses. Serenity shivers in fear. So whatever did this only wanted females but for what? Vengence looks at Serenity before speaking.

They were taken to be bred by the new Dark Master inorder to hatch a mass growing army that would die just for him to destroy the planet. Serenity looks at them. "Poor females being bred over and over just to give the Dark Master children who will fight for him. Thats just sickening he must be taken out before this happens to any more cities or villages". Vengence looks at Serenity."Thats why I came here to you all well be needing an army of our own to stop the dark masters forces heading towards the cities". The others nod as they all fly back to Mavros tower and land back into the meeting chambers as standing there is Flare as she speaks to them.

"Thank you all for coming. The pool of visions has showed me what has happened to 17 cities and villages across the land and by my eyes it is sickening seeing that as they have taken females of all ages and sizes to that monster just to be bred for his army. We'll need to brain storm ideas just to figure out a plan of attack to end this threat before the rest of the world dies leaving only enslaved females to that monster".

While they speak Cynder over hears them as she runs to the library as there sits Apocolytha and Excellion who are studying as she tells them what shes over heard as Excellion punches the table. The Chronicler wont be here for four weeks and Spyros forces are on the move gathering breedable females for his army. We must take this into our own claws and stop him otherwise we will be outnumbered. Excellion proclaims and slams shut the book as he exhales. " We need to train and grow stronger". They head to the training chambers as they begin to train for the 4 weeks.

While the trio begins to train Kataleena heads to the market to purchase some fresh ingrediants for the towers residance as she sniffs some of the ingrediants to make sure they're fresh enough to be healthy for them all to keep up their strength. While shes looking she sees some great chicken and hare meats and puchases them with added ingrediants garlic, onions, flour, and ginger with a few sticks of cinnimon. She smiles purchasing all that she needs and heads back to the tower to begin prepping meals. She writes down the weeks menu for the time being before starting to prep the food.

2/12 weeks later

Excellion looks at his brother and smiles knowing what hes about to do as he walks out of the bedroom shutting the door silently as he walks past Cynder's and his sister's room before heading to the front door. He takes off out of the tower heading for the well of souls to hopefully put a stop to the chaos thats been happening. While hes flying he passes over the destroyed cities Spyro's forces have hit seeing all the dead bodies and destroyed buildings littering the way. Excellion sighs " This is not good all those innocent civillians killed just for females". He shakes his head and flies faster his anger growing to the point that he is going to kill Spyro and throw the plan out the window.

Taking off to full speed he growls his eyes narrowed as he crash lands into the well of souls as a Dracolich charges straight at him. Excellion growls and charges as well as he spins his tail slices through the front two legs of the Dracolich and he charges straight for Spyro. Spyro growls and slams Excellion with his tail sending Excellion hurdling towards the wall as he crashes and falls slumped over as Spyro starts charging the convexity particles into a dark plasma breath he aims straight at Excellion when he fires it a blur of black and green gets in the way as the beam gets deflected sending it straight back at Spyro crashing him across the room as the smoke clears their stands Vengence as his scales are glowing with darkness as he speaks " Dark Nemesis" he roars as he stands protectively over Excellion.

Spyro roars back as the two clash going claw to fang as Excellion awakens watching the two clash as he looks around wanting to help his father but is scared he'll get in the way as he stood no chance against Spyro. While watching hoplessly between his father and spyro exchanging attacks. He sees blood splatter the floor as Spyros claws are dripping blood and Vengence looks at Spyro with eyes of pure hatred as one of his eyes has a slash going straight across it. Vengence roars he begins charging darkness as three skeletal dragons attack him from behind going for the wings. Spyro fires a dark particle beam straight at Vengence who is preocupied with the skeletal dragons blasting him out of the well of souls and to the bottom of the ravine Excellion screams seeing this happen to his father " NOOOOO! ".

He takes off out of the cave heading for the bottem of the ravine where his father landed with tears in his eyes he sees the once proud father of his unmoving at the bottem of the ravine as he starts nudging his father trying to awaken him as he sees his father isnt even breathing as he starts crying seeing his father has died. He sits there plucking off one scale from his father and flies off to notify his family of the events that has transpired. While hes flying the skies begin to darken blacking out the sun. The heavens roar with thunder and lightening streaks the sky as the heavens mourn causing the rain to fall. Excellion lands back at Mavros tower he runs straight for his Mother's chamber in the meeting room, he tells her what happened and hands her the scale a tradition passed among the Mavros family those that die will be remembered by their scale on the wall. She looks with tears in her eyes and rings a bell notifying every one to come to the sanctuary in the tower.

When every one meets they all stand as Flare speaks in a sad voice. "Everyone today we have suffered a great loss. My husband and the proud lord of Mavros tower has been slain by the Dark Master. He will be remembered in all of our hearts as we place his scale on the wall of memories to follow through with the past leaders who have fallen to protect those in need". Flare puts the scale on the wall and writes below it -Vengence K.I.A- as Apocolytha watches with tears in her eyes and hugging her younger brother Ragnarok. Excellion steps up to the pedestal and speaks in a voice full of sorrow and emptyness.

"Father we will miss you. You sacrificed your self to save me. I was stupid enough to try and challenge the Dark Master alone and you gave your life to save me ". He starts shedding tears one thing no one has ever seen him do. "Father your sacrifice will not be forgotten and we will remember all that you did to make us stronger and we will grow throughout the days in your name ". Flare releases a sad and mournfull roar as everyone follows suit as Flare uses her claws to write the date of birth and death upon the scale. While every one is dismissed Excellion heads to his room as Kataleena looks at Excellion then turns to head back to the kitchen as Apocolytha stops her and speaks. "Go talk to him he needs cheered up". Apocolytha heads to the library with Cynder. Kataleena slowly nods walks to Excellion's room, she knocks on his door and waits as he opens the door, she speaks in a soft kind voice." Are you ok Excellion..?"

Excellion looks at her and nods "I'm fine". Kataleena nods to him "I'm sorry for your loss he was a great leader and all we can do is hope the one who killed him is brought to justice". Excellion looks at her. "Your right thank you Kataleena". Kataleena smiles and looks at him. "All we can do now is keep moving forward with the memory of Vengence in our hearts and through that it will make us all stronger". Excellion looks and nods before standing up proudly " Your right, I can't just sit here moping around. I need to rise and grow stronger thank you so much Kataleena" he smiles and hugs her before taking off out of his room. Kataleena blushes a bit and heads back to the kitchen to make a memorial dinner for the fallen leader. Excellion heads to the training chambers to become stronger then ever. So the next time he faces Spyro he won't need someone to save him and so no more will die trying to protect him.

-End of Chapter 2- 


	3. A Light in the Darkness

-One Week and 3 Days later-

Excellion comes out of the training chambers his body instead of being narrow like a young dragon was built up like a fully grown and built pygmy dragon as coming off of him was a pure white glow as he steps through the halls his eyes instead of being playful and wonderous were still and serious. Since the fall of his father was a big turn for him he was bent on avenging his fallen father. A bright light glistens the halls as the chronicler appears in front of them all.

Apocolytha and Cynder look upon the great one as the Chronicler speaks to the 3 dragons starting with Excellion. "Young and foolish dragon your impatience ended up in a grave deed but no worries Vengance is in my home doing my duties in the heavens" He looks and speaks to the others. " We must get to Spyro and free him from the darkness before it devours any good left in there. And doing this will free the darkness as well sadly but it will need to find a new vessal before attacking again with full strength ". Apocolytha nods, "If it can save Cynders loved one lets do it". Cynder smiles before speaking, "Lets get Spyro back to us ".

Apocolytha opens a portal as all 3 of them go through appearing in front of Spyro. The three charge him all at once Excellion taking the first chance to grab Spyros horns as he uses a beam of fully concentrated light to blast him. It knocks him back a couple of feet. When he jumps off Apocolytha uses her portals to gain up enough speed to tackle Spyro with the force of a freight train. When the Chronicler attacks Spyro growls and fires pure concentrated convexity blasting a hole clean through the Chroniclers chest as the Chronicler speaks, "Spyro return to your freinds and grow stronger".

The Chronicler fades into white particles that fade into the Dark master. The light pierces the dark masters chest ball of light falls onto the ground before them as it fades there is Spyro but the gold is turned to white as the purple is transformed with ancient runes as well. Apocolytha uses a portal teleporting herself Spyro, Cynder, and Excellion back to the Mavros tower. Cynder looks at Spyro seeing him and smiles about to shed tears as she thought she lost him. She sees the white that replaced the gold on him, she takes him to her chambers so he can rest and awaken like it was a bad dream. Excellion smiles to his sister,"The plan worked now we can sleep easy knowing the threat has been suppressed ". Apocolytha nods and heads back to the library to read as Excellion heads to bed.

\- Back at The Well of Souls -

A dark void opens grabbing four of the Dark master skeletons and merges them together. Inside them formed working circulatories. Organs, skin, muscle, veins, blood, and scales. When the four begin to fuse his form changes entirely. His legs now massive and thick like tree trunks. His eyes black, his scales blood red and purple, his horns black as night as each Dracolich had four horns causing his main horns to fold back like a natural dragon but the rest bend forward so if he rammed they would impale any in their path. His wings massive 4x the size of a full grown dragons wing span. His tail a diamond spike like Spyros but made out of four razor sharp seratted scythes folded into a diamond serrated on the outside as well. His claws like swords his teeth like daggers, his scales as hard as diamonds but smooth like glass.

On his shoulders there were three spikes each blood red and purple. When he releases a thunderous roar before laughing. "That fool of a dragon thinks saving the little one from my grasp will save the world, Well he is wrong and he is about to see his foolish actions were in vain as now the world will be taken as mine. Those fools will all fall to Malis the Dark Lord!" He releases a powerful roar not only stirring the females under his control but all of the skeletal dragons sending them out to bring him food as to restore his energy so when he strikes nothing will stand in his path.

\- Back at Mavros Tower -

Spyro starts to stir as Cynder smiles seeing him awaken as he looks upon her. "Huh Cynder where are we..?" Cynder smiles before speaking. "This is Mavros Tower as warfang has been destroyed we have been brought to Mavros Tower as a sanctuary for all the dragons they saved." Spyro looks around and sees hes no longer purple and gold but purple and white. "What happened to me..?" Cynder looks at him, "You got possessed by the well of souls and became a dark master. So the chronicler had to sacrifice himself to restore you. But theres a few dragons who might be a tad upset with you." Spyro looks at her. "what did i do in that state..?" Apocolytha looks at him as she enters. "You killed the lord of this tower and my father."

Spyro looks down as he speaks, "I have no rememberance of all i did in that state but if i was the cause of his death i deeply apologize. And i will make it up to your family some how." Apocolytha shakes her head, "It was the darkness that did it truely and you are innocent but it was your body that killed him. You are free now and free to do what you wish." Spyro nods and gets up with Cynder as they walk through the halls of the tower. Flare is in the meeting chambers talking to Azrael, Serenity, Runic, and Tank but also Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer as they speak about the new course of action.

Spyro enters the meeting hall as Flare speaks, "Welcome back to the light Spyro the purple dragon." Spyro smiles seeing the guardians were ok as he speaks, "Thank you Miss and I truely apologize for anything I did while in that state of darkness." Flare looks at the guardians and then back at him, "You are forgiven young dragon." Excellion walks through the halls his head less bent on revenge and more on a care free atitude as the dark master Spyro has been defeated and the true Spyro has been freed so he heads back to his room to sleep not knowing of the new darkness that has arisen.

While he sleeps Kataleena keeps working in the kitchen making foods to match every ones diets using all five food groups to make everything healthy. So everyone eats properly and stays in shape for the days ahead. For any journeying they might want to do. Apocolytha heads to the kitchen to see Kataleen as shes cooking, "Hi Kataleena" she smiles and watches Kataleena do wonderous things using the food and her fire to cook.

Kataleena stays busy using her heart shaped tail to cut the food to perfect sized pieces, and leveling everything equally mixing up batter while using a small ammount of cooking oil to pan fry some hare and chicken in the special batter. Making it fry until its nice and golden brown on each side. Doing that with every batch setting up every plate with the same ammount. Even adding rice with vegetable stir fry, and then adds a special honey sauce on each plate. She works while she is softly singing to her self not noticing Apocolytha. "Find me I'm waiting right here where you left me. Still shredded and bruised but im breathing. Be brave for me, ignore their eyes just try. We're dancers. And I've picked petals looking for answers. And I've recieved these edges from chances. Indelible but I'll be fine in time. Please remember that I miss you. Not caring is so hard to do. Everything we loved together. It's not the same without you there. Feels like you were just beside me. How did time go by so quickly. Now we're strangers but I miss you. Oh I wonder if you miss me too!"

Apocolytha smiles and walks out of the kitchen as she chuckles. i know a certain dragoness who needs a males touch to her heart. she giggles but shrugs off that idea and keeps on walking down the hall as she hums the tune to the song Kataleena sang. as she walks she sees a group of males by excellion as their planning on heading to the closest tavern around the mavros tower. Apocolytha waves them all off as she heads back to the library.

At the tavern Excellion buys each of his friends a honey mead as they all get to their table as a tall dragon speaks to them. welcome all to the zebra head tavern so please enjoy your drinks and in a bit the nights entertaiment will be here shortly so enjoy your conversations as in ten minutes are entertainment will be here. Excellion smiles as hes enjoying time with his friends as a bright blue female dragon with yellow under belly takes the stage while a black and silver blade dragon male takes beside her as it is the females husband and their used to singing as a team. When the announcer comes back out. Dragons and dragonesses put your claws together for Aerix and Isa..!

Isa smiles. you ready Aerix. Aerix smiles. Lets do this!

(Aerix.)

I'm out here on my own. To face the day alone. I need your love to help me through the night.

I'm lost out in the cold. I want someone to hold. I feel you're near, though you're out of sight.

A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc.

And even though we're far apart. I search a moonlit sky. I make a wish to be home with you. Can't you hear me cry? Hear me cry.

Show me the light. Someone to lead and guide me. Show me the light. A love to stand beside me. Show me the light. When I fear the dark. A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc. Show me the light.

(Isa.)

Im reaching for a star. Wondering where you are. Where is the love searching for me too..? Beyond the mountain top. The dream will never stop. Give me a sign. I'm running out of time.

((Aerix then Isa and then both.))

And i know someone is on their knees Praying for me now. Won't you come and hear my pleas? Save me. Oh, save me somehow.

Show me the light. Someone to lead and guide me. Show me the light. A love to stand beside me. Show me the light. When I fear the dark. A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc. Show me the light.

When I wake, I'll lean on you. To help me to be strong. Give me faith to walk with you. And know where I belong. Where I belong.

Show me the light. Someone to lead and guide me. Show me the light. A love to stand beside me. Show me the light. When i fear the dark. A ray of sunshine a rainbow's arc. Show me the light.

The entire tavern gives a round of applause as they loved the song the couple wrote as they smile and look around. While the couple heads off to get drinks they both order some herbal tea with a hint of honey, as Excellion walks up to them and thanks them for their beautiful song. After it starts hitting around the time for the moon to arise Excellion and his friends fly back to Mavros Tower as its time for curfew and dinner before bed. When they make it back they head to the dining hall and sit with eachother and eats. While Apocolytha is sitting beside Spyro and Cynder enjoying a conversation and dinner as well. While Flare is sitting by the guardians and Vengence's war buddies Enjoying a fine conversation on training tactics and ideas for a new Warfang. And a memorial statue of Vengence. After dinner Excellion heads to his bedroom while Apocolytha Cynder and Spyro heads to theirs as they all head to bed. while the adults Patrol the halls making sure all the young dragons are asleep and safe.

-End of Chapter 3- 


End file.
